Tudo começou no dentista
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Uma coisa que não foi revelada no Reality show é que Ezekiel tem um medo danado de dentista. Mas e se ele conhece uma garota na sala de espera que lhe dá apoio e algo mais?


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Tudo começou no dentista**

Muita gente tem medo de dentista, mas esse medo costuma passar depois da primeira ida. Infelizmente, esse não era o caso de Ezekiel.

Ele esperava ser chamado, sentado na sala de espera e com um medo danado. Já havia ido ao dentista antes, mas não conseguia superar seu medo, mesmo sendo um adolescente de 17 anos.

**Ezekiel: **Mãe, a gente não pode desmarcar? Essa cárie não está doendo tanto!

**Mãe: ***indignada* Você quer parar com isso, Ezekiel? Está agindo como uma criança mimada! Como se já não tivesse vindo ao dentista antes!

**Ezekiel: **Eu me lembro das vezes... e me lembro da dor também!

**Mãe: **Isso porque você não parou quieto! Se ficar parado, não vai doer! Agora fique aqui que eu vou ligar pro seu pai do orelhão! E não ouse fugir da consulta, mocinho!

A mãe dele foi ao orelhão, deixando-o sozinho na sala de espera.

**Ezekiel: ***emburrado* _Não sou tão mimado assim! _Mas o que...

Ezekiel foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado e encostou nele sem querer.

**Garota: **Me desculpe! Não queria assustá-lo!

**Ezekiel: ***corado* Não, tá tudo bem! Eu não estava fazendo nada importante!

**Garota: ***reconhecendo-o* Ei, você não estava naquele reality show do Chris McLean? Seu nome é Ezekiel, certo?

**Ezekiel: ***suspirando* Estava, mas não me saí bem! E sim, meu nome é Ezekiel!

**Garota: ***rindo* Eu sei! Vi as três temporadas! Confesso que fiquei chocada com o que aconteceu contigo na 3ª temporada!

**Ezekiel: **Eu me recuperei de tudo, como pode ver! Aliás, você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu!

**Garota: **Sou Rin Kagamine! E este do meu lado é meu gêmeo Len!

Ela apontou o próprio, que abanou para Ezekiel antes de voltar a atenção para a revista que estava lendo.

**Ezekiel: **Qual de vocês que vai fazer a consulta?

**Rin: **O Len! Eu só vim acompanhá-lo! É a primeira vez dele no dentista!

**Ezekiel: **E ele não está com medo?

**Rin: **Não! Ele já tem 14 anos, está bem grandinho pra estar com medo de dentista!

**Ezekiel: ***escondendo a cara* _Um cara de 14 anos não tem medo de dentista e eu, 3 anos mais velho, estou tremendo aqui? Meu deus, eu tô com tanta vergonha que quero sumir!_

**Rin: ***percebendo o medo dele* Entendi: você tem medo de dentista!

**Ezekiel: ***espantado* Medo? É cla-claro que não! De onde tirou isso?

**Len: ***sorriso maroto* Quer mesmo que ela diga?

**Ezekiel: ***confessando* Tá bom, eu estou! É vergonhoso pra um cara de 17 anos ter medo de dentista, mas eu confesso! Tenho um certo trauma desde a minha primeira vez dentro de um consultório!

**Rin: ***sorriso terno* Está tudo bem, eu entendo!

**Ezekiel: ***notando que ela segurava as mão deles* Huh? O que está fazendo?

**Rin:** *sacando na hora* Ih, desculpa!

Ela soltou as mãos dele, morrendo de vergonha.

**Secretária: **Len Kagamine, é sua vez!

**Len: **Tchau mana! Nos vemos depois!

Rin e Ezekiel seguiram Len com o olhar até ele entrar no consultório.

**Ezekiel: **Ter um irmão deve ser muito legal! Invejo você!

**Rin: **Isso é estranho! Quando somos filhos únicos, queremos ter um irmão, e quando temos, queremos ser filhos únicos! Acho que nós dois estamos invejando um ao outro!

**Ezekiel: **Verdade! *corando de repente* Sabe, é a primeira vez que eu converso tão abertamente com uma garota, principalmente uma tão linda... ops!

**Rin: ***corando* Confesso que estou lisonjeada! Não é sempre que alguém diz que eu sou linda!

A consulta de Len não demorou muito, só alguns minutos, pois ele logo saiu do consultório.

**Secretária: **Ezekiel, é sua vez!

**Ezekiel: ***levantando do banco* Bom, lá vou eu pra mais uma tortura!

**Rin: ***levantando do banco também* Espera Ezekiel!

Ela o puxou pelo braço e escreveu algo em sua mão esquerda. Após dizer "Me liga", ela lhe tascou um beijo na boca que o fez arregalar os olhos.

**Rin: ***sorrindo* Boa sorte, Ezekiel!

Ainda de olhos arregalados, Ezekiel entrou no consultório.

**Ezekiel: ***com a mão direita na boca* _O que foi aquilo? Foi tão macio, molhado e... quente!_

Ao olhar para sua mão esquerda, notou um número de telefone e deu um sorriso leve. Aquela visita ao dentista ele jamais iria esquecer, pois além de se livrar da cárie, ganhou uma namorada.

FIM!


End file.
